


Now

by Dr_Bilyk



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Drama, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Bilyk/pseuds/Dr_Bilyk
Summary: Если бы Уилл придал большее значение аккуратно сложенной бумаге, мелькающей в рюкзаке Коннора, то сейчас бы не сидел в пустой ординаторской. Теперь всё перечёркивалось. Уиллу было страшно. Страшно оказаться без Коннора.
Relationships: Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Now

Если бы Уилл придал большее значение аккуратно сложенной бумаге, мелькающей в рюкзаке Коннора, то сейчас бы не сидел в пустой ординаторской, пытаясь переварить слова Гудвин. Последний год выдался тяжёлым, но Уилл поддерживал мужчину, как мог, не предполагая, что всё закончится его уходом в другую клинику. Тот злополучный листок и был подтверждением будущих действий Роудса.

Убийство отца Коннора, совершенное его же бывшей — отпечаталось и на самом Уилле. Он будто прочувствовал всю боль Роудса, находясь рядом в трудную минуту, но, как теперь выяснилось, этого было недостаточно, чтобы спасти мужчину.

Миннесота. Уилл знал, что больше не сможет увидеться с Коннором, а ещё знал, что они даже не попрощались. Роудс решил молча уйти, лишь уведомив об этом Гудвин, и то, как главную.

Время неумолимо двигалось вперёд, а Уилл потерянно продолжал сидеть на диване, сжав руки перед собой в замок. Как только он узнал об уходе Роудса, то сразу принялся звонить ему, лишь слыша грёбаный автоответчик, передававший бодрый голос Коннора, как будто ничего плохого и не произошло, как будто они решили сходить в бар развеяться после долгого рабочего дня.

Сжав переносицу, Уилл попытался мысленно найти оправдание своему раздавленному состоянию. Ведь его друг менял место работы, к тому же, на лучшее, да ещё и в другом штате, что означало новую жизнь с чистого листа. Одно Холстед знал, что, если бы это была Натали, то он бы только поздравил её с повышением, без сомнений, немного погрустив из-за большого расстояния между ними, но не более. В случае с Коннором, Уилл не ощущал радости, практически чувствуя пустоту внутри себя.

Любой другой день многократно заключался в контакте Уилла с Коннором в стенах больницы. Это было так привычно, что Мэгги не упускала возможности пошутить, что они выглядят, как семейная парочка. И никто из них не пытался возразить, воспринимая это, как что-то должное.

Вечера после смен протекали в баре Молли, в котором Уилл всегда садился рядом с Коннором, за выпивкой делясь случаями, с которыми они успели столкнуться. В такие моменты, даже Джею не удавалось перевести внимание брата на себя, потому что Уилла волновал лишь Коннор. Да, они были очень близки.

Выходные не могли пройти без появления Уилла дома у Коннора или же наоборот. Фильмы, долгие дружелюбные споры о нестандартном лечении некоторых пациентов, пикники прямо на балконе Роудса — всё давно укоренилось в жизни Холстеда, как что-то, без чего невозможно представить иного времяпрепровождения.

Теперь всё перечёркивалось. Уиллу было страшно. Страшно оказаться без Коннора. Обманывать себя было бессмысленно, поэтому Уилл уже знал, что вся дружба давно вылилась в большее чувство, о котором никто из них не говорил вслух, потому что не было смысла. Все действия сами указывали на их уровень отношений. Однако Уилл что-то упустил, в какой-то момент совершил ошибку, раз Коннор молча вычеркнул его из своей жизни, не удосужившись попрощаться.

Быстро вытерев неожиданные слёзы, Уилл поднял голову, поймав на себе пристальный взгляд Натали. Он не услышал, как она вошла в помещение, слишком погрузившись в неприятно-колкие мысли.

— Долго будешь сидеть? — Сразу спросила Мэннинг, и без объяснений Холстеда зная, что с ним происходило.

— Уже ухожу, — сипло отозвался Уилл, спешно встав с дивана, дрожащими руками открыв шкафчик.

Пока он переодевался, стараясь сделать это быстрее обычного, Натали продолжала стоять в стороне, скрестив руки на груди. Дождавшись, когда он полностью собрался, Мэннинг встала перед дверью, не дав ему сбежать.

— Ты ещё можешь успеть, — произнесла она, сочувственно глядя на сникшего друга, — вылет через пять часов, если поспешишь, то застанешь его в аэропорту.

— Я не-

— Послушай, Уилл, — перебив его, серьёзно продолжила Натали, — потом будешь жалеть. Если сейчас опустишь руки, даже не поговорив, сделаешь только хуже, поверь мне.

Тяжело выдыхая, Уилл невольно сгорбился, зная, что женщина была полностью права, практически толкая его на верный путь. Только, что он мог сказать Коннору? Сказать, что не хочет его отпускать, лишая карьерного роста? Сказать, что не сможет без него, оставив испытывать боль в больнице, в которой убили его отца? Рой вопросов неприятно кружил в голове Холстеда, не принося никакого облегчения в виде нужного ответа.

— Скажи ему всё, что хотел, Уилл. Он всё равно покидает Чикаго, так зато ты выговоришься, — тихо посоветовала Нат, легко приобняв Холстеда, — давай, иди.

Объезжая известные пробки, Уилл на всей скорости мчался в аэропорт. Все мысли окончательно перемешались. Чем ближе он был к Коннору, тем глубже терялся, испытывая большое количество эмоций, даже обиду, что, наплевав на годы дружбы, Роудс тайком сбежал.

Потерявшись в толпе пассажиров, Уилл пытался найти Коннора, паникуя с каждой минутой, зная, что скоро его вылет. Глаза болели, ухудшая поиски.

Оказавшись около стойки администрации, Уилл нервно сглотнул, успокоив себя лишь тем, что «так» быстрее сможет добраться до Коннора. Вытянув бейджик доктора, он протянул его девушке:

— Я потерял человека, которому срочно нужен ингалятор, иначе он задохнётся. Телефон недоступен, и помочь сможете только Вы, — сдержанно объяснял Холстед, — можете объявить, что его ждут около Вашей стойки?

Сразу закивав, стопроцентно поверив Холстеду, девушка прошла к своим коллегам, отдавая указания. Потирая лоб, Уилл отошёл в сторону, не переставая глазами выглядывать Коннора.

— Коннор Роудс, пройдите к администрации аэропорта, — повторяла сотрудница.

Сжимая в руках небольшую сумку, Коннор подошёл к стойке. Он выглядел ужасно: лицо бледное с мешками под глазами, одежда помята. Сами движения, походка — всё было медленным и вялым.

— Вы меня искали? — Выдавив улыбку, спросил Коннор, на всякий случай, протянув паспорт.

— Вас искал тот мужчина, — кивнув в сторону, пояснила девушка, чрезмерно жестикулируя, — вы забыли ингалятор.

Удивлённо приподняв брови, не припоминая у себя астму, Коннор всё же повернулся, видя Уилла. Засунув руки в карманы, Холстед неуверенно переминался с ноги на ногу, растеряв былую решимость, лишь только увидев родное лицо.

— Ингалятор? — Усмехнулся Коннор, оказываясь рядом с Уиллом.

— Лучшего варианта не придумал, — хмыкнул он, проведя рукой по волосам.

— Почему ты здесь? — Хрипло спросил Коннор, избегая зрительного контакта с мужчиной, не ожидая оказаться пойманным.

— Почему ты не сказал, что уезжаешь? — Не скрывая боли в голосе, выдохнул Холстед, тоже не смотря в глаза мужчине.

— Решил, что так будет лучше, — сухо проговорил Роудс, — ты бы стал отговаривать меня, и я бы сам передумал, а это ни к чему. Здесь меня ничего не держит, Уилл, если только ты, но это… Это не то.

Дёрнувшись, как от пощёчины, Уилл расстроенно посмотрел на Коннора, явно не ожидая такого ответа. _«Это не то»_ — будто на повторе стучало в висках.

— Ты же знаешь, что я с тобой, я не дам тебе сломаться, Коннор, — отчаянно произнёс Уилл, готовый вцепиться в него и никуда не отпускать, невольно видя большой циферблат на стене аэропорта, намекающий на скорый рейс Роудса.

— Прости, Уилл, — еле заметно мотнув головой, прошептал Коннор, — мне пора.

— Почему? Я же не причинил тебе страданий, тогда почему ты бежишь от меня? — Выкрикнул Холстед, привлекая внимание проходящих людей, не отдавая отчёт своим действиям.

— Уилл-

— Почему, Коннор, ты не можешь дать мне шанс быть рядом? Почему не я? — Голос Уилла дрогнул, вызвав отдышку. Он хотел прямо сейчас вернуться в машину, чтобы не показывать свою слабость, своего реального отношения.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — На выдохе переспросил Коннор, беря мужчину под руку, отводя в сторону с общего прохода, но так и не отпуская его.

Уилл часто совершал рискованные вещи, но это происходило на работе с пациентами. В любом случае, сейчас он не отдавал отчёта своим действиям, просто на эмоциях толкнувшись ближе к Коннору, в секундном порыве прижавшись к его губам, даже не успев ни о чём подумать, только на автомате приготовившись получить кулаком в лицо. Один. Два… Уилл не почувствовал никакой физической боли, напряжённо взглянув на Коннора. Роудс продолжал держать его за локоть, только теперь не сводя внимательного взгляда с лица Холстеда, как это было несколькими минутами ранее.

— Давно? — Тихо поинтересовался Коннор, вспомнив события полугодовалой давности, когда Уилл перепил и наговорил ему, что, если бы не Ава, то он был бы хорошим кандидатом на отношения с ним. Конечно, далее Уилл рассмеялся и отключился, и Коннор дотащил его на спине до дома, не придав значения пьяному высказыванию.

— Очень давно, — слегка улыбнулся Уилл, немного дрожа, сильно перенервничав, — я лишь хотел признаться и не жду, что ты останешься.

— Тшш, Уилл, — прервал Коннор, осторожно притянув его к себе, тепло обнимая, — ты дрожишь, а это плохо.

Выучив практически любую реакцию Уилла, Коннор всегда знал, что с ним. И сейчас он понимал, как тяжело было говорить ему о чувствах. Приобнимая, Роудс увёл его на парковку. Без слов протянув руку, он получил ключи от машины Холстеда, садясь за руль.

— Ты спешил, — слабо напомнил Уилл, прикрыв глаза, вспомнив об усталости от смены, которая только теперь напомнила о себе.

— Уже нет, — Коннор отрицательно мотнул головой, смотря на мужчину.

— Что это значит? — Растерялся Холстед, широко раскрыв глаза, повернувшись лицом к Роудсу, замечая, что весь его внешний вид стал гораздо лучше с момента их встречи. Он улыбался.

Не став прибегать к словам, последовав примеру Уилла, Коннор опустил ладонь на его затылок, медленно соприкасаясь с губами мужчины, также неторопливо целуя, растягивая время, передавая действием свой ответ.

— Я хочу остаться с тобой, — прервавшись, тихо произнёс Коннор, проведя большим пальцем по щеке Уилла, с любовью заглядывая ему в глаза, — мне не помешает отпуск, но рядом с тобой, а потом мы что-нибудь придумаем, да?

— Коннор, да! — Облегчённо выдохнул Уилл, повиснув на мужчине, сумев сглотнуть свой страх.

— Хороший мальчик, — улыбнулся Коннор, поддерживая Уилла, невесомо проводя по его взлохмаченным волосам.

***

Комкая билет, Коннор счастливо улыбался, зная, что побег был не выходом, зная, что чувства к Уиллу так легко никуда бы не исчезли. Осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, проведя тыльной стороной ладони по щеке Уилла, он аккуратно лёг рядом, прижавшись к нему со спины, умиротворённо выдыхая. Теперь всё было правильно. 


End file.
